1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing program product and an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-92724 discloses a bright beam drawing processing method. In this bright beam drawing processing method, a bright beam is drawn starting from a bright point pixel by detecting bright point pixels within an image.